The present invention relates to a stationery holder. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a stationery holder having pivotable limbs at distal ends of which stationery items can be held and presented to a user upon demand.
Penholders, cardholders and writing pad holders are common desktop items. These known items however are static and therefore provide little user-interaction.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage and/or more generally to provide improved stationery holder.
There is disclosed herein a stationery holder comprising:
a body,
a limb attached movably to and extending from the body,
a spring interposed between the body and the limb and biasing the limb to move with respect to the body,
a stationery receiver at or near a distal end of the limb, and
a release mechanism for allowing the spring to move the limb with respect to the body.
The limb would typically be attached pivotally to the body.
The stationery receiver would typically comprise a hollow cylinder having a closed end and an open end through which a pen might extend.
The and/or another stationery receiver might comprise a slot into which an edge portion of sheet material might be received tightly.
Preferably the pivotal attachment of the limb to the body comprises a tube fixed with respect to the limb or body and within which the spring is located and connected to the tube, and a shaft fixed with respect to the other of the limb or body and extending into the tube and connected to the spring.
There is typically viscous lubricant between the shaft and tube providing resistance against pivotal movement therebetween.
Preferably the release mechanism comprises a key-in-slot arrangement at an outside surface of the tube.
The key-in-slot arrangement preferably comprises a key mounted pivotally with respect to said limb or body and an exposed pushbutton extending from the key.
The key is typically mounted at a pivot pin, at one side of which there is a return spring and at the other side of which there is said pushbutton.
Preferably the stationery holder further comprises a pivot-limiting stopper preventing over-pivoting of the limb with respect to the body.
There is typically a pair of said limbs, each resembling arms.
The stationery holder might also comprise a head extending from the body and having internal illumination activatable upon depression of the head.
There might also be a clock and an LCD display on the body for displaying time.
There might further be feet upon which the body sits and at least one of the feet could have a bottom for activating the clock.
Preferably, the stationery dispenser further comprises a notepad holder extending from the body and resembling a backpack.